A mudança começa hoje
by Nelly Kozerova
Summary: Ela não ficará para trás


"Não se mexa, acabou."

As palavras de Kakashi sensei foram apenas um alívio passageiro para o que viria a seguir, o clone de Zabuza desapareceu e o verdadeiro mandou o meu sensei pelos ares enquanto Sasuke, Naruto e eu ficávamos paralisados.

Zabuza o conteve em uma prisão de água, e para o meu horror, ele nos encarou. "Vocês acham que usar uma bandana os torna um ninja, quando ficarem entre a vida e a morte tantas vezes até o ponto de não incomodar mais, então poderão dizer que são ninjas"

Eu nunca havia pensado sobre a minha morte. O que é realmente muito irracional, pois para qualquer shinobi, a morte pode acontecer a qualquer hora, em qualquer lugar. Julgando pela reação dos meus colegas de time - ou a falta dela- no momento, talvez o fim seja agora.

* * *

Sakura não tentou se enganar, ela sabia que a única vantagem que ela tinha no time 7 era seu cérebro. No papel ela era uma excelente ninja. Testes escritos, não importa o assunto, eram a única área em que ela se destacava positivamente, brilhado mais do que seus colegas. Ela havia escutado tudo e qualquer coisa que Iruka-sensei tinha para ensiná-los, seu cérebro absorvia informações como uma esponja. Mas agora ela não pode deixar de se perguntar para que serve todo esse conhecimento se não tinha as habilidades para coloca-lo em prática.

Ambos os seus companheiros de equipe tinham mostrado mais habilidade do que o normal, e eram apenas recém- saídos da academia. Sasuke certamente surpreendeu Kakashi-sensei com seu taijutsu acima da média e sua capacidade de produzir jutsus de fogo e Naruto conseguia fazer clones das sombras -muito mais difíceis de criar e manter do que clones normais- que exigiam uma quantidade de chakra muito maior do que um genin deveria ter.

E mesmo assim, agora eles eram apenas três crianças que estavam entorpecidas de medo diante do assassino.

"Atenção, peguem o construtor da ponte e corram, vocês não podem ganhar essa luta!" Correr? Sakura pensou, ele não precisava falar duas vezes. "Ele está usando toda a sua força para me manter preso aqui e seu clone não pode se afastar de seu verdadeiro corpo, se vocês se afastarem ele não poderá segui-los!"

Sasuke não parecia ter o mesmo pensamento, ele atirou suas shurikens correndo para o ataque, e foi mandado pelos ares nem meio segundo depois.

Sakura achou que a adrenalina estava começando a fazer coisas com seu cérebro, pois tudo o que ela conseguia pensar era que esse garoto idiota -que achou que era uma boa ideia correr e atacar o maior assassino que já tinha visto- que a tinha chamado de irritante à dois dias atrás. Mas considerando que boa parte de sua decisão de se tornar ninja tinha sido porque Sasuke também iria para a academia, ela não estava muito melhor no quesito inteligência.

Naruto pareceu ser o segundo a se recuperar do choque, e correu para o vilão, apenas para ter o mesmo resultado que seu companheiro de equipe .O lugar onde ele aterrissou ficou manchado de um vermelho profundo, e ainda assim ele se levantou disse algo que ficaria na mente de Sakura por um longo tempo, "Um ninja da aldeia da folha não fraqueja!"

"Grandes palavras para um homem tão pequeno!" Zabuza disse, "Vocês não aprenderam nada mesmo! Continuam com o joguinho, brincando de ser ninja...quando eu tinha sua idade, já havia triturado muitos oponentes"

Ao lado dela, Sasuke pareceu mudar de tática, estava pensativo, observando seu oponente atentamente, pronto para empurrar Tazuna para longe do perigo a qualquer momento, mas ela notou que Naruto estava quase se balançando em seus calcanhares, claramente agitado. Ele quer intervir, Sakura percebeu. Zabuza estava completamente acima do seu nível de habilidade atual, e ao jugar pelo número de vezes que Naruto e Sasuke engoliram em seco enquanto Kakashi estava lutando, ficou claro que eles também sabiam disso. Mas também era óbvio que Naruto queria uma chance de provar a si mesmo.

Virando-se, ela deu ela deu um pequeno sorriso encorajador para Naruto. Ele não precisou de de mais nenhum aviso, enquanto se lançava para frente em direção a Zabuza, Sasuke logo o seguiu, mal notando a expressão frustrada de Sakura enquanto Tazuna agarrava sua camisa para evitar deixa-lo sozinho. Ela sempre ficaria para trás assim? Uma gama de sentimentos incapacitantes sobre ser inferior e de expectativas não alcançadas se abateram sobre ela.

Naruto deu-lhe um largo sorriso. " Não se preocupe, Sakura-chan! Eu posso lidar com isso! Apenas me observe!" Em sua última palavra, cerca de uma dúzia de clones do loiro os cercaram, todos correndo em direção ao clone de Zabuza. O ninja da névoa empurrou todos os clones da sombra para longe, mas aparentemente sem desistir de seu ataque, Naruto tirou uma Fumma de sua mochila e deu-a para seu companheiro de equipe.

Sasuke fez dois movimentos de mão, tirando sua própria Fumma Shuriken da mochila e então Sakura sabia o que tinha que fazer, com seu jutsu de substituição trocou de lugar com a segunda Fumma Shuriken. A primeira destroçou o clone de água de Zabuza, que estremeceu ligeiramente de surpresa -e raiva- quando viu a segunda Fumma que Sasuke jogou nele ter sua rota desviada e se transformar em Sakura, que conseguiu atingi-lo com uma kunai, fazendo com que ele finalmente perdesse o controle sobre a prisão de Kakashi, que entrou na batalha com sede de vingança.

Naruto pousou ao lado dela, colocou a mão em seu ombro e sorriu. "Nós conseguimos, Sakura-chan!". Ele exclamou, com os olhos brilhando. "Nós libertamos o Kakashi-sensei! E fizemos isso como um time!". Naruto empurrou o queixo para a cena que corria diante deles, onde pilares de água batiam um no outro. "Eu acho que Kakashi-sensei vai ganhar" disse ele com orgulho, e Sakura assentiu, ainda confusa e não confiando em si mesma para responder. Sasuke a estava olhando como se a estivesse vendo pela primeira vez, com um mix de surpresa e irritação. Sakura fechou os olhos, aliviada por não ter sido um peso morto para o seu time, mas também preocupada...por que Sasuke ficaria irritado com ela?

A genin não teve tempo para procurar qualquer motivo, pois duas senbons vindas do nada perfuraram o pescoço de Zabuza.

Quando todos olharam na direção que as agulhas foram disparadas encontraram um/uma(?) ninja com uma máscara que cobria toda a sua face. Kakashi o chamou de ninja rastreador, e este por sua vez disse que era seu dever deter o Zabuza -já que ele era um traidor de sua aldeia. Depois que algumas palavras foram trocadas entre o garoto e Kakashi Sensei, o misterioso ninja partiu com o corpo de Zabuza.

Tazuma estava prester a se desculpar pelas coisas que nós fomos forçados a passar para protege-lo quando Kakashi sensei desmaiou.

* * *

A noite caiu rapidamente quando grupo chegou a Aldeia de Tazuna, sua família foi bastante acolhedora e embora não estivessem no melhor dos momentos havia uma refeição quente e um lugar para dormir. E depois de ver o estado de pobreza de toda a aldeia, o time 7 tinha sido mais do que grato por sua hospitalidade.

Depois do jantar, Sakura se ofereceu para lavar os pratos, lançando um olhar desconfortável para Sasuke enquanto ele se desculpava educadamente e desaparecia do salão. Pelo resto da viagem, Sasuke ficou completamente calado, mesmo para os seus padrões, e enquanto ele tinha sido civilizado com a família de Tazuna, não deu nem mesmo um segundo olhar para seus companheiros de equipe desde o fim da luta com Zabuza.

Sakura se virou quando Naruto entrou na cozinha e empurrou-a levemente para o lado, pegando uma toalha seca e limpando os pratos molhados. Às vezes a garota se esquecia que, apesar de toda imaturidade que Naruto enfrentava, ele tinha vivido sozinho por quase toda a sua vida. "Está tudo bem, Naruto. Estou quase terminando, você não precisa..." Ela parou quando notou o olhar quase solene em seus olhos, seus lábios franzidos enquanto colocava um prato no escorredor. "Naruto", ela disse, "O que há de errado?"

O loiro hesitou por alguns segundos, antes de perguntar: "O bastardo está bem?"

As sobrancelhas de Sakura se levantaram. Considerando o grande número de vezes que eles discutiram e reclamaram um do outro, foi a primeira vez que Naruto perguntava sobre o bem-estar de Sasuke, e quando ele mordeu o lábio Sakura percebeu porque Naruto parecia estar mais preocupado que o normal. Naruto confirmou suas suspeitas quando olhou de relance para um adormecido Kakashi e disse "ele tem estado assim desde que lutamos com Zabuza". E viu o sharingan de Kakashi. O resto da frase não foi dito, mas ficou óbvio entre eles, e Sakura engoliu em seco quando as palavras de Naruto maquinavam na sua cabeça.

Tudo o que Sakura sabia sobre os Uchiha era que um deles perdeu a cabeça, matou todos -menos um- de seu clã e escapou. Os detalhes exatos sobre a identidade do assassino ou mesmo se Sasuke o conhecia não foram explicados livremente.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto disse, a sua voz ficando mais baixa, soando culpada apenas por pensar em suas próximas palavras. "Kakashi sensei não é parente do bastardo, certo?"

"Não pode ser Naruto" Sakura respondeu "todo o resto do clã Uchiha está morto."

No tom firme de Sakura, Naruto olhou para Kakashi, inconsciente em um futon, e sua expressão pareceu suavizar, seus olhos confiantes. "Sim. Você provavelmente está certa, Sakura-Chan"

* * *

Quando o time 7 se reuniu na clareira onde Kakashi os havia orientado no café da manhã, a tensão era palpável no ar.

Sasuke só tinha retornado de onde quer que ele tenha ido quando a família estava preparando o café da manhã, e ele fes o melhor pra ignorar todo mundo que não era da família de Tazuna, enquanto Naruto tinha sido quase dolorosamente normal.

Kakashi, que estava se recuperando do esgotamento de chakra, olhou para o trio com as sobrancelhas levantadas, sem dúvida, captando a atmosfera de tensão. Felizmente, não tão inclinado a comentá-la. "Bom", ele disse suavemente. "Fico feliz em ver todos vocês ávidos para aprender."

"Por que estamos aqui Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto, ansioso -como sempre aparentava estar- perguntou. "Você não deveria estar descansando ou algo assim?"

"Nós podemos estar fora da Vila, Naruto, e eu posso estar temporariamente incapacitado" ele olhou seriamente para o loiro, "mas isso não é desculpa para deixar de treinar agora". Seus lábios escondendo um sorriso quando disse: "Além do mais, tenho más notícias para vocês."

"Você sempre sorri quando tem coisas ruins para nos dizer", resmungou Naruto. "É estranho, Kakashi-sensei"

"Sempre achei que era um bom equilíbrio", ele disse em um tom de brincadeira "Você não acha?"

Sasuke zombou baixinho baixinho e o sorriso de Kakashi caiu. "Embora eu tenha que admitir que esse assunto é um pouco mais sério", tomando fôlego ates de continuar. "Eu tenho motivos razoáveis para acreditar que Zabuza ainda está vivo."

"O quê?", Naruto exclamou, com os olhos arregalados, enquanto Sakura simplesmente engolia em seco. "M..mas aquele cara com a máscara", disse o loiro, sua voz entregando toda a sua incredulidade "Ele o atou! Com a senbon!"

"À primeira vista, sim" Kakashi esfregou sua máscara, pensativo. "Mas eu não conseguia parar de pensar sobre os acontecimentos na luta de Zabuza, algo me incomodava e eu resolvi escutar meus instintos"

Sakura se assustou quando o olho cinzento de Kakashi deslizou em sua direção "Em primeiro lugar, rastreadores destroem o corpo assim que seus alvos estão mortos". Ele levantou dois dedos "Em segundo lugar, senbons são geralmente incapacitantes, não letais."

"Então", Sasuke se adiantou, sua voz baixa - a primeira vez que Sakura o ouviu falar durante toda a manhã, "o ninja mascarado era um cúmplice?"

"É o que mais faria sentido", Kakashi concordou, e Sakura podia sentir a carranca de Sasuke se aprofundando. Naruto, por algum motivo desconhecido ficou excitado com a ideia de Zabuza ainda estar vivo - se era pelo fato de poder enfrenta-lo de novo ou pelo modo como ele achou insatisfatório a "morte" do ex ninja da névoa, Sakura não sabia dizer.

* * *

Kakashi começou a seção de treinamento, se é que era plausível chamar assim, na mente de Sakura o controle do chakra sempre foi algo muito simples. Mas ela começou a duvidar disso quando Sasuke e Naruto perderam o controle de seus chakras e já estavam na décia tentativa.

Enquanto Sasuke parecia muito mais chateado com o fato de que ele estava tendo mais dificuldade do que ela em alguma coisa, Naruto tinha apenas ficado boquiaberto, abertamente admirado "Você é demais Sakura-Chan!"

De certo modo, era inevitável, Sakura sabia que Shinobi eram criaturas de guerra e todos que descendiam desse derramamento de sangue eram ensinados a ser orgulhosos e gostavam de ganhar, especialmente aqueles como Naruto e Sasuke, que tinham motivações excepcionais. A genin só não esperava ser sujeita a tais sentimentos de rivalidade vindos daquele que ela achava ser o seu primeiro amor. Mas por outro lado, quando a competição fervilhante de Sasuke e Naruto se acirrava, gerava uma amargura em seu interior. Eles não se preocupavam em competir comigo, pois sabem que eu nunca seria capaz de ameaçar a posição de qualquer um deles.

Agora, Sasuke estava cauteloso com suas habilidades e Sakura tentou se convencer que isso não era algo de todo ruim.

O movimento repentino aos pés de sua árvore a tirou de seu devaneio e Sakura olhou para baixo quando Kakashi preguiçosamente apontou uma muleta para os garotos. "Vamos lá, Naruto, Sasuke" Kakashi disse, "Uma garota pode fazer isso! Parece que seu sonho de ser Hokage está prestes a ser atropelado pela sua colega de time! E você, parece que ser um Uchiha não te torna mais especial, não é?". No óbvio incômodo, Sasuke simplesmente revirou os olhos enquanto Naruto gritava mais alto que o normal e disparava para sua árvore.

Ele. Não. Fez. Isso

Franzindo a testa e com muitos pensamentos sobre formas diferentes de estrangular o seu Sensei, Sakura disparou "Isso foi sexista, e extremamente desnecessário! A razão pela qual eu tenho um bom controle de chakra não é porque eu sou uma garota."

"Eu sei", disse suavemente Kakashi-sensei "É porque você é uma aluna excepcional, Sakura". Ele gesticulou para os dois garotos incisivamente, que ainda estavam lutando para passar de suas terceiras arcas. "Eu apenas pensei que um pouco de incentivo lhes faria bem."

Depois de uma longa pausa, ele continuou "Mas você deveria se perguntar Sakura, por que ficar tão incomodada se Sasuke ou Naruto se ressentem com o fato de você superá-los em alguma coisa?"

Ela mastigou suas palavras "...eu só não quero parecer uma exibicionista, me elevando acima deles."

Kakashi assentiu virando-se apenas para ter um vislumbre de Naruto caindo de sua árvore, e Sasuke amaldiçoando a sua. "Interessante", disse ele, depois de perceber que os garotos não estavam nem perto do fim do treinamento. "Diga-me, por que você decidiu se tornar um shinobi, Sakura?"

Ela refletiu sobre sua resposta, no geral para estar com Sasuke-kun, mas no decorrer dessa missão C-Rank, Sakura estava começando a se perguntar se ele seria um motivo bo m o suficiente para que ela quisesse continuar. Crescer com pais que eram ninja de baixa patente não lhe dera uma perspectiva muito boa do que poderia vir a acontecer, mortes, a tristeza e o horror que essa profissão acarretava. Não sabia sobre os vínculos, o trabalho em equipe, a mágoa e o medo.

Mas não era uma boa ideia dizer ao seu sensei que estava tendo dúvidas...ela continuou em silêncio.

"Ok, vamos fazer o seguinte, você pensa na minha pergunta enquanto fica de guarda para o Tazuna e o seu pessoal hoje, já que terminou o exercício mais cedo" ele opiscou para ela "E eu permaneço aqui para ter certeza de que esses dois não vão tentar escalar o caminho um para os punhos do outro."

Sakura sorriu, concordando. Sem conseguir deixar de se sentir isolada, mais uma vez.


End file.
